


Draco against the Yandere

by cheshirenekow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy is So Done, Harry Potter is Obsessed with Draco Malfoy, M/M, Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy, Yandere, no beta we die like men
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirenekow/pseuds/cheshirenekow
Summary: Draco tenía un plan, ser amigo de libros y su piano por toda la duración de su estadía en Hogwarts y no interactuar con ningún ser humano por sus siete años en la escuela de magia ¿Porque? La mayoría de sus compañeros eran Yanderes o Yanderes en potencia, y segundo, a él le gustaba respirar y vivir en general, así que si podía evitar el camino de la muerte, él no se quejaba.Una lástima que sin querer levantó un par de banderas Yandere sin querer.Versión alternativa a It was really not that kind of game
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	1. Draco and the evil video games

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: Primero, en esta versión del juego Hermione es la heroína, y los objetivos de captura eran Harry, Ron, Neville, Snape, Draco, Viktor y Tom, junto con una ruta escondida. 
> 
> Segundo, adelante años porque o sino me saldría eterno y no llegaría a la parte interesante nunca, lo dividí en partes para crear expectación y porque sinceramente siempre me salen demasiado largos los interlude y quería hacerlo más corto. 

En el momento en que un tierno Draco de ocho años se dio cuenta de que estaba en un juego, y no solo eso, sino que en uno de citas Yandere, Draco decidió que los libros serían sus mejores amigos por lo que durará la escuela, ahora Draco probablemente pudo pedir ir a otra escuela, pero al menos en Hogwarts sabía quienes eran las amenazas principales, ¿En otros colegios? No sabía nada. Cómo era un mundo basado en un juego Yandere había un 50/50 de posibilidades de que las demás escuelas mágicas también estuvieran plagadas de psicópatas escondidos y no iba a arriesgar su cuello con eso. 

Así que... Piano y libros, Draco iba a vivir 110 años o quemaría Hogwarts en el intento. 

.

Con la nueva meta de Draco haber terminado en la casa de las águilas — ¿Y porque su mascota era un águila cuando literalmente estaba la palabra "cuervo" en su nombre? Prueba de lo raro que era este lugar — no fue para nada una sorpresa, y le gustaba ya que su nuevo jefe de casa era el director de la orquesta lo que significaba que si Draco jugaba bien sus cartas podría usar la sala con el piano tanto como quisiera, oh la vida podía ser dulce. 

Una de las buenas cosas que tenía haber sido mudó en su vida anterior era que no era una persona habladora por naturaleza y sabía usar lenguaje de señas, por lo que las personas asumían que era sordo, así que bastaba con saludar usando lenguaje de señas y dar una mirada confundida para que las personas lo dejarán tranquilo, como ahora: 

— ¿ _Es tuyo?_ — Dijo con sus manos utilizando lenguaje de señas Draco después de entregarle su libro caído a unos tejones que le veían curiosos. 

— _Gracias_. — Señaló uno de los tejones y bueno... Draco no había esperado eso, pero siempre estaba el plan B.

Consejo de Papi número uno, cuando no sabes qué hacer o decir, sonríe. 

Draco les regaló una sonrisa que en pocas palabras decía " _No tengo idea de que pasa_ " algo dulce y se fue antes de pudieran responder. 

Eso estuvo cerca, nota mental, no ayudar a nadie en el futuro cercano, gracias a su falta de morales — _Lo sentía por Papá pero sobrevivir era más importante — no debía probar ser muy díficil._

.

Draco paso la página de su libro levantando la mirada para ver por la ventana viendo cómo el cielo era un triste gris, podría ser de reino unido pero su clima nunca fue de su agrado, demasiado húmedo para su gusto, algo horrible para el cabello, y para el ánimo, si iba a estar nublado al menos debería llover para que el sonido de la lluvia al caer resonara como una melodía. 

Dejo un suspiro escapar de sus labios antes de volver a su lectura hasta que escucho el sonido de unos libros ser dejados frente a él y levantó la mirada por reflejo, error fatal para alguien que pretendía ser sordo. 

— Lo sabía. — Sonrió el tejón que parecía un par de años mayor que él y Draco tan solo le vio confundido. — No eres sordo. — Añadió en un tono más bajo sentándose a su lado en lugar de enfrente para estar más cerca. 

Segundo consejo de Papi, miente, miente hasta que te descubran ¿Y después? Sigue mintiendo 

Draco parpadeo varias veces viéndole inocente como si no entendiera lo que estaba diciendo. 

El mayor quien no pareció para nada movido por su actuación tan solo le vio divertido alzando una ceja. 

— Además de la señora Pince solo estamos nosotros aquí, nadie te escuchará y prometo no decir nada. — Draco dio una mirada alrededor antes de darse por vencido, sabía que podía seguir pretendiendo pero hace meses que Draco no hablaba con alguien que no fuera su Tío Sev, o los elfos domésticos, y ahora que finalmente podía hablar le parecía una lástima no usar sus cuerdas vocales. 

— ¿Que quieres? — Preguntó viéndole algo aburrido apoyando su cabeza en su mano y el otro sonrió victorioso. 

— Estaba curioso. — Contesto con honestidad. — Para ser alguien que pretende ser sordo, tocas el piano muy bien. — Añadió para la sorpresa de Draco. 

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — Interrogó arrugando el entrecejo. 

— Ayer pase por la sala de música y escuche el piano, la melodía que escuche era hermosa así que me quedé un rato, cuando me di cuenta de la hora tú ya estabas saliendo de la sala. — confesó, haciendo que Draco hiciera un mueca, debería tomar atención más adelante, no quería hacer nada que levantará una bandera sin querer. — Eres muy bueno, ¿Eso es lo que quieres ser? ¿Pianista? — Interrogó con un aire amistoso pareciendo sincero. 

Por un segundo Draco lo observó con cuidado. No parecía tener segundas intenciones, ni tampoco recordaba su rostro de la portada del juego por lo que no debía ser uno de los Yandere, además parecía amigable y era lindo... Eso le daba puntos, quizás hacer un solo amigo humano no estaría mal. 

— Quiero recorrer el mundo tocando el piano. — Contesto con una pequeña sonrisa inocente que por primera vez desde que llegó a esta escuela era sincera. 

.

Gracias a Cédric, Draco ya no tenía que preocuparse de que alguien se enterará de que podía tocar el piano. A cambio de poder escuchar a Draco cuando tocaba el piano, Cédric lanzó un hechizo dentro de la sala de música para que el sonido no saliera de la habitación evitando que más personas pudieran escuchar el piano y sintieran curiosidad como Cédric, hasta ahora tener amigos estaba probando salir a cuenta. 

Draco sonrió mientras caminaba por los pasillos a su encuentro con Cédric, sin querer chocando con unos leones en su camino y porque tenía modales enseguida se agachó para tomar los libros que dejaron caer. 

— L-Lo siento. — Dijo con timidez uno de los niños que se le hacía conocido pero Draco no le dio importancia ya que estaba de buen humor así que tan solo le entrego los libros a los niños dándoles una sonrisa brillante y volver a su camino a paso ligero, apenas y podía esperar para tocar su amado piano libre de preocupaciones. 

.

Harry robaba de vez en cuando miradas a la mesa de los Ravenclaw viendo a cierto rubio comer en silencio pero pareciendo muy contento con lo que estaba tomando ya que de vez en cuando una pequeña sonrisa escapaba de sus labios. 

Era tan lindo ... 

Desde la primera vez que Harry puso sus ojos sobre el rubio, sintió algo en su pecho, incluso lo confundió con un angel cuando lo vio en la modista por primera vez, tan hermoso y con una sonrisa angelical yéndose del lugar sin decir palabra rodeado de misterio. 

Encontrarlo en Hogwarts fue un verdadero golpe de suerte, así Harry tenía más oportunidades para ver al rubio, quien seguía siendo igual de angelical que el primer día, siempre en silencio y por su cuenta, demasiado tímido para su propio bien — _Si, seguro_ — lleno de inocencia y sonrisas deslumbrantes sin importar lo pequeñas que fueran. 

Harry sentía que debía protegerlo, evitar que cualquiera manchara sus hermosas alas blancas... ¿Quizás si lo encerraba en un lugar donde no pudieran encontrarlo estaría seguro? Harry debería pensarlo con cuidado, tenía una misión y debía hacerla bien. 

Harry no era alguien que tuviera muchas cosas pero cuando las tenía, se aseguraba de cuidarlas muy bien. 

_3 años después... — Cuarto año de Draco —_

— Y-Ya vamos a llegar... — Suspiro Draco e intento alejarse un poco de Cédric lo que era difícil considerando que el águila estaba sentado en el regazo del mayor. 

— Pero te extrañe tanto — Murmuró Cédric dejando besos, mordidas y marcas en el cuello expuesto de Draco, amaba que su piel fuera tan blanca, siendo ideal para dejar marcas que no desaparecían por días. 

— Nos vimos ayer. — Río negando con la cabeza. 

— Demasiado tiempo. — Contesto con una sonrisa divertida. 

— Eres un cursi. — Negó pero sus palabras murieron cuando Cédric robo sus labios en un beso que le robo el aliento, justo cuando el tren se detuvo. 

— Por Merlín ¿No podía demorarse más? — Se quejó haciendo un puchero distraído lo que Draco utilizo para levantarse de su regazo. 

— Vamos, si llegamos pronto podemos ir a la sala de música antes del gran banquete de bienvenida. — Sugirió estirando su mano y el mayor no dudó en tomarla levantándose de su lugar atrayendo lo a su cuerpo para besar sus labios. 

— Eres perfecto. — Susurro sobre sus labios para luego salir de la cabina de la mano con su novio sin darse cuenta que estaban siendo observados. 

.

Harry apenas podía tomar atención del discurso de Dumbledore al ver como Cédric le lanzaba besos a Draco haciendo el ridículo de si mismo, y que el águila rodará los ojos, pero aún teniendo una expresión de aprecio y cariño en su rostro. 

Aquello provocaba que una sensación caliente y horrible creciera en su estómago, todo esto era culpa de Voldemort. Si Harry no estuviera ocupado todos los años salvando al mundo mágico de ese idiota podría concentrar su atención en hacerle ver a Draco que el era la única persona que podía cuidarlo cómo se merecía, en lugar de ese tejón don nadie ¿Que había hecho en su vida? Quizás era un buen buscador pero eso era todo, y bien tenía un buen rostro ¡Pero Harry tenía todo eso también! Además de una gran bóveda en el banco con dinero capaz de mantener a Draco como se merecía, y además ¡Era el maldito Salvador del mundo mágico! Eso debía contar más que cualquier otra cosa. 

Pero este sería su año. 

Finalmente este año no dejaría que Voldemort ni nadie se interpusiera en su camino de conseguir a su lindo dragoncito, sin importar el método que tuviera que usar. 

.

A veces Draco deseaba no haberle pedido a su hermano que no le dijera nada sobre el juego que le regaló, así podría estar más preparado para los eventos que estaban destinados a pasar, pero en su defensa sinceramente no creyó que siquiera jugará el juego _— se lo dio más como una broma que como otra cosa ya que era un juego para chicas, con todos los objetivos siendo hombres, pero hey, ella no juzgaba_ — y cuando lo comenzó a jugar, tan solo ver una escena donde con una maldición le incendiaban la cabeza a alguien por los celos hizo que pronto su interés por el juego muriera. 

Así que en resumen todo lo que Draco sabía sobre este año era que habría una competencia mágica y alguien iba a morir, motivó por el cual le pidió a Cédric no colocar su nombre, en la copa.

Razón por la que estaba totalmente justificado que estuviera enojado con su novio luego de enterarse que de hecho si puso su nombre como explícitamente le pidió que no lo hiciera, sin mencionar que se enteró debido a que su nombre fue el escogido frente a las tres escuelas. 

Así que Draco como la reina del drama que sus padres le enseñaron a ser salió del gran salón sin quedarse para ver el resto del espectáculo que estaba pasando. 

.

Draco dejo de intentar tocar el piano, claramente hoy no estaba del humor para hacerlo por lo que sin importar cuanto lo intentará el sonido que produciría no sería de su agrado. 

Tomo sus cosas y salió de la sala de música chocando con alguien en su camino, lo cual logro sorprenderlo hasta que recordó que era Cédric quien se aseguraba de que nadie pudiera acercarse mientras tocaba.

— L-Lo siento ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó la persona que debió estar pegado a la puerta para que Draco chocará con él y al reconocerlo dio un paso hacia atrás. 

— Lo estoy... — Susurro en voz baja. Para esta altura la mayoría ya sabía que podía hablar, pero que era muy tímido por lo que le daban su espacio, y aunque no podía estar más lejos de la verdad Draco los dejaba creer eso porque le convenía. 

— No sabía que tocabas el piano, para ser honestos no sabía que los magos tocaban instrumentos, pensé que tan solo los encantaban para que tocaran solos. — Comento con una sonrisa nerviosa. 

— Algunos lo hacen, pero yo prefiero tocar. — Contesto viéndole incómodo para que entendiera que deseaba irse. 

— Lo haces muy bien, lo que escuché fue hermoso. — Confesó con su rostro ligeramente sonrojado y Yep, necesitaba irse rápido. 

— Gracias, pero tengo que irme debo terminar un ensayo. — Intento alejarse pero un agarre en su muñeca le hizo detenerse. 

— ¿Podemos vernos mañana u otro día? — Preguntó tímido pero sin soltar su muñeca. — Lo siento, es solo que después de que saliera elegido todos han mantenido un metro de distancia de mi y tú eres el único que me trata normal. — Murmuró pareciendo triste bajando su mirada haciendo que Draco apretara sus labios. 

— Quizás algún día. — concedió aprovechando la sorpresa del otro para soltarse de su agarre y salir por el pasillo. 

— ¡Lo estaré esperando! — Le grito con energía mientras Draco podía sentir su corazón latir a mil, que no era para menos debido a que se acababa de topar con el Yandere maximo del juego.

.


	2. The Yandere show ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco hace amigos e intenta evitar todas las banderas de muerte a su alrededor.

Muy bien Draco está totalmente enojado con Cédric y no hay nada que el tejón pueda hacer para que le perdone por cometer la estupidez de meter su nombre en el cáliz cuando expresamente le dijo que no lo hiciera. 

No hay nada que pueda hacer para que le perdone. 

Nada de nada. 

Absolutamente nada. 

— Te odio... — Murmuró entre suspiros sintiendo el suave y gentil toque de los labios de Cédric sobre su cuello. 

— Mhmm Por supuesto. — Dijo con diversión apretando su agarre en su cintura, haciendo que Draco estuviera ligeramente seguro de que dejaría una impresión de sus dedos en su piel y aunque aquello le debería molestar, por alguna extraña razón que no podía comprender le encantaba. 

Cosa que jamás llegaría a admitir en voz alta, Dios sabía que no escucharía el fin de eso sí Cédric se enteraba que de hecho le gustaban las marcas que dejaba en su cuerpo.

— Aún no te perdono... — Gruñó haciendo un puchero hasta que escucho algo caer al piso y al bajar la mirada vio a Cédric en el piso de rodillas entre sus piernas. 

— En ese caso tendré que trabajar muy duro por tu perdón — Sonrió de lado llevando su mano al cierre de su pantalón y santa mierda, este chico iba a ser su muerte. 

.

Muy bien Draco lo admitía cedió fácil ante las disculpas de Cédric, pero en su defensa ¿Que clase de persona seria si dejara a su novio ir a una competencia potencialmente mortal sin su ayuda? Una muy mala, así que una vez lo perdonó comenzó rápidamente a ayudar a su novio a buscar formas de pasar las distintas pruebas y ganar. 

Porque los Malfoy jugaban para ganar. 

.

Debido a que en segundo año Draco descubrió una pequeña pasión por estudiar a los animales mágicos termino haciéndose amigo del cuidador Hagrid, quien tenía dotes mortales para la cocina por lo que Draco le iba a visitar una vez a la semana para asegurarse de que no muriera por envenenamiento por su propia comida, como el semi gigante había sobrevivido tanto tiempo por su cuenta era un real misterio para el. 

El punto era que ser amigo de Hagrid a veces daba pequeños beneficios como ayudar a cuidar al calamar gigante quien era un amor — _Y lo era, Anthony no sabía de qué estaba hablando cuando le decía que era una amenaza ¡El solo quería saludarlo! Su amigo era un dramático_ — , conocer un poco del bosque prohibido, y ahora saber que la primera prueba eran Dragones. 

Porque por supuesto al director de esta trampa mortal que era Hogwarts se le ocurriría mandar a sus estudiantes a pelear con malditos dragones como primera prueba. 

El bastardo. 

Draco iba a llenar otra hoja de quejas en el libro de quejas de Hogwarts — _que fue puesto después de que Draco entrara a la escuela y que para su gusto el no era el único que escribía notas, pero si las suyas eran más frecuentes, en su defensa estaba seguro de haber visto al menos a la mitad de los profesores colocando notas de forma anónima —_

— ¿Como sabes tanto de dragones? — Preguntó Cédric apoyándose contra la mesa con una pila de libros a su alrededor. 

— Porque soy un dragón. — Contesto y porque puede que le haya gustado bastante la película de cómo entrenar a tu dragón, pero eso era el que no tenía porque saber. 

— Por supuesto que lo eres. — Sonrió acercándose un poco — Mi majestuoso y hermoso dragón. — Dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios. 

— Asqueroso. — Lo acuso Draco dejando de lado el libro que estaba leyendo — haz lo de nuevo. — Ordenó recibiendo una sonrisa divertida y varios más besos. 

Tan solo porque era bueno tomar un descanso después de tanto estudio, y nada más, no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que a Draco le encantaba cuando Cédric le hacía cumplidos porque siempre parecían tan sinceros, para nada relacionado. 

. 

— ¡Draco! — Le llamo alguien cuando estaba yendo a la biblioteca a devolver los libros que pidieron prestados de la biblioteca y su sangre se heló al reconocer la voz. 

— Potter. — Respondió de la forma más distante posible algo incómodo de que se sintiera tan familiar como para llamarlo por su nombre después de haber interactuado solo una vez. 

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — Señaló a los libros que llevaba, y Draco estaba por negarse cuando los libros fueron tomados de sus manos por el salvador del mundo mágico. — ¿Dragones? ¿Es un tema que te interesa? — Cuestionó al leer el título del primero libro caminando a su lado. 

— Son interesantes criaturas. — Respondió de forma cortante. 

— ¿Hay algún libro que me puedas recomendar sobre ellos? — Preguntó pareciendo curioso, e inocente pero Draco sabía mejor. 

— El tercero que estás cargando. — Recomendó solo porqué estaba de buen humor por pasar tiempo con Cédric. 

— Genial ¡Gracias! Lo leeré de inmediato. — Dijo con una brillante sonrisa. — Eso me recuerda, últimamente no te he visto ir a la sala de música. 

Y hasta era la parte que le daba escalofríos ¿Acaso le estaba siguiendo? Pero solo hablaron una vez... Un sentimiento no muy agradable se instaló en su pecho ante la idea de estar siendo acosado por el león, debería comenzar a ser más cuidadoso de ahora en adelante. 

— He estado ocupado. — Contesto aliviado al ver que llegaban a la biblioteca y una vez que dejara los libros con la señora Pince podría irse. 

— ¿Algo con lo que pueda ayudar? — Interrogó pareciendo querer ir más lento pero Draco no disminuyó su velocidad sonriendo a la bibliotecaria cuando llegaron a su puesto. 

— Nada que sea de tu interés. — Le corto devolviendo los libros con educación. — gracias por la ayuda. — intento despedirse pero al igual que la primera vez que se toparon su muñeca fue tomada evitando que pudiera irse. 

— Lo digo en serio, si hay algo con lo que necesites ayuda, solo debes decirme, haría todo por ti. — dijo con una cierta seriedad y oscuridad en su mirada que enseguida fue reemplazado por un sonrojo. — P-Por un amigo, haría lo que fuera por un amigo. — se corrigió pareciendo avergonzado soltando lo para rascar su nuca. 

— Entiendo. — Murmuró aprovechando para salir del lugar no corriendo pero yendo lo más rápido que pudo por los pasillos hasta dar con la persona que quería y abrazarle con fuerza. 

— ¿Draco? — Preguntó Cédric ligeramente sorprendido ya que Draco no era de dar muestras de afecto en público. — ¿Todo está bien? — Se preocupó al notar que el contrario estaba temblando. 

— Ahora lo estoy. — Murmuró enterrando su rostro en su cuello para que su esencia lo calmara no pudiendo sacar la imagen del final malo de la ruta de Potter de su cabeza. 

Draco tenía a Cédric, el no iba a terminar así... Nunca. 

.

Si Draco creyó que Lockhart era un profesor peculiar, Alastor Moody se llevaba el premio al más raro. 

Había algo extraño con el que no sabía cómo identificar, una parte de su cerebro le decía que no era alguien en quien debiera confiar y su Papá siempre le dijo que confiara en su instinto. 

Además esa poción que continuaba tomando le daba mala espina, podía nombrar de memoria cualquier poción con efectos terapéuticos que deberían tomarse con tal frecuencia y ninguna de ellas olía de esa forma. 

Debería preguntarle a su tío Sev al respecto. 

Draco suspiro al ver a Tejones temblar de miedo cuando Alastor pidió a alguien para probar el hechizo imperio, ya que al parecer al director de esta escuela se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de entrenar a niños para soportar maldiciones prohibidas porque ¿Porque rayos no? Hoy Draco se agotaria las páginas del libro de queja eso seguro. 

— Yo lo haré. — Se ofreció viendo como los tejones parecían relajarse y le enviaban silenciosas miradas de gratitud, los tejones si eran las personas de su novio así que era solo lógico que los protegería junto a sus propios compañeros de clase. 

— ¡Fantástico señor Malfoy! Esa es la actitud. — Sonrió el profesor para luego apuntarle con su varita. — ¡Imperio! — maldijo y por un segundo Draco sintió el embrujo tomando efecto en el. 

Su mente se sentía... Era como estar drogado, se sentía contento y dócil, como cuando acababas de despertar y aún no recordabas los problemas de tu vida o lo que tenías que hacer en el día, tan solo estabas cómodo y calentito en tu cama. 

_Salta_. 

Pidió una voz en su cabeza y casi lo hace hasta que una voz más fuerte en su cabeza se hizo presente. 

¡ ** _Largo_**! 

Grito con fuerza lo que podía reconocer como su propia voz, la que solía tener antes... Su Obscurus. 

A alguien no le gustaba recibir órdenes al parecer. 

¡ _ **Salta**_! 

Grito esta vez la voz de antes pareciendo más asertiva que antes, y la complacencia fue reemplazada por un dolor de cabeza parecido a una resaca. 

En cuanto comenzó a levantar un pie para saltar su voz de antes volvió. 

_**¡Ve a saltar por tu cuenta! ¡Largo!** _

Y en ese momento se obligó a si mismo a salir de la maldición seguro de que si no lo hacía su Obscurus saldría a jugar y esa no era una carta que quisiera revelar ahora. 

— ¡Impresionante señor Malfoy! — Le felicito el profesor cuando volvió en si mismo. — Un minuto bajo la maldición imperio y pudo romperla, excelentes habilidades y control. 

— Gracias... — Murmuró sintiendo se ligeramente mareado volviendo a su puesto donde Anthony le ayudo a sentarse y no caer de su puesto. 

Este sería un largo año escolar... 

.

— L-Lo siento. — Se disculpó alguien con una voz suave y un fuerte acento francés al chocar con el haciendo que votará sus libros. 

— Está bien. — Contesto con una sonrisa quitándole importancia recogiendo sus libros con ayuda de la contraria. — Gracias. — agradeció una vez tuvo todos sus libros de vuelta en sus brazos. 

— ¡Oh tu eres un Veela también! — Exclamó la rubia con acento francés y ahora que se daba cuenta ¿Está no era una de las campeonas? — No sabía que habían Veelas en Hogwarts. 

— ¿Disculpa? — Preguntó confundido ladeando su cabeza pero eso fue lo equivocado que hacer ya que la chica dejo escapar un chillido que le sorprendió y lo siguiente que Draco supo es que la chica lo estaba abrazando del brazo mientras lo arrastraba con ella conversando con él. 

El responder en francés quizás no fue su mejor movida ya que pronto la chica estaba chillando de nuevo encantada y hablando con más emoción que antes ahora en un fluido francés. 

.

— ¿Que te paso? — Preguntó Cédric pareciendo divertido al verlo agotado y más arreglado y maquillado de lo normal. 

— las mujeres son agotadoras. — Contesto haciendo una mueca dejándose caer en los brazos de su novio que lo recibió con gusto. 

— Te diría que eso no es verdad pero me conviene que pienses eso. — Río acariciando su cabello notando que tenía una esencia frutal en lugar de su esencia a Jazmin y te verde normal. — ¿Pero se puede saber que te hizo llegar a tal conclusión? 

— Fleur Delacour. — Contesto para después proceder a explicarle cómo a pesar de toda las veces que intentara decir que no, de hecho no era un Veela, Fleur no le creyó por lo que agotado termino cediendo y lo que debía ser una tarde con su novio se convirtió en una " _Tarde de chicas_ " con Fleur y las chicas de Beauxbatons.

Y ahora Draco apreciaba la compañía de hermosas señoritas tanto como cualquiera pero no la apreciaba tanto cuando el se convertía en su proyecto personal y pasaba horas como una estatua mientras las chicas le aplicaban todo productor de belleza habido y por haber. 

— ¿Debería estar celoso de que estés fraternizando con el enemigo? — Preguntó elevando una ceja y Draco sonrió colocando una mano sobre el pecho del mayor para colocarlo en el césped sobre el cual estaban sentados. 

— Mhmm sería una pena que mi novio desconfiara de mi lealtad. — Murmuró haciendo un puchero pasando su mano por todo el abdomen de Cédric deteniendo se al llevar al inicio de su cintura. — ¿Debería mostrar que tan comprometido estoy con la causa? — Preguntó ladeando su cabeza haciendo que la trenza que caía por uno de los lados de su cabeza cayera por su hombro exponiendo parte de su cuello. 

— Si por favor. — Pidió sin aliento tragando duró al ver la expresión juguetona en el rostro de su novio. 

Draco sonrió, quizás la tarde con su novio podría ser la noche con su novio y Draco no podía encontrar en si mismo el que le importara la diferencia. 

En especial cuando su querido Cédric le veía como si no pudiera creer que alguien tan hermoso existiera. 

_Ah Draco realmente era débil por las caras bonitas._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: Decidí dividir esto en varios, ya que me gusto escribirlo, y quiero seguir. 
> 
> También he dicho esto pero he estado leyendo fics donde los autores se insertan en el fic, en lugar de crear un OC se meten contando desde primera persona como ejemplo "Y ahí estaba pensando a la mierda mi vida" y pensé en probar, hacer un One-shot que para ser honestos sería la primera mitad en crisis nerviosa — por estudiar cuatro años de derecho solo para terminar en mundo random X eso me haría llorar — y la segunda mitad negación tipo "¿Eso es un dragón? Nah una lagartija, ¿Un oso? Perrito, es un gran y enojado perrito" ¿Les interesaría leer eso? Y de ser así me dicen si quieren leer en algún libro aparte o historia. 
> 
> Sobre la mala ruta de Harry es básicamente el derrotando a Voldemort solo para convertirse en el señor oscuro, matar a cada una de las personas con las que Hermione — ella era la heroína original — interactúa, familia, amigos, el que tenía un crush, etc, y finalmente encerrarla en una habitación quitándole sus sentidos para que solo pueda depender de Harry, y podrá imaginar que ese tipo de final no es muy bonito. 
> 
> Gracias por leer y las amo! — y me hicieron muy feliz con los comentarios!— 
> 
> Extra: 
> 
> Justin; Necesitamos más dinero para la fiesta. 
> 
> Doll: Bueno tengo un vestido rojo que me qued—
> 
> Zacarías: No Doll, no podemos dejar que te prostituyas por esto. 
> 
> Wayne: Creemos que serías una buena prostituta si te sirve de consuelo. 
> 
> Doll; Primero que nada era vender el vestido, y segundo como se atreven, sería una prostituta increíble. 
> 
> Hermione: Me gustan los idiotas, y me identifico como idiotasexual, Ron una vez paso una hora empujando una puerta que decía tire y ahora sueño con besarlo en la luz de la luna 
> 
> Ron: ¿Como se dice tortilla en español? 
> 
> Hermione: *colocándose labial* Eres tan estupido Ron. 


End file.
